


Icy Love

by Lailyn



Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailyn/pseuds/Lailyn
Summary: Stephen's found a new research topic: The Effect of Christmas on Loki's Thermoregulation.
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Icy Love

“Loki.”

“What.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask. You may or may not get an answer, depending.”

“On what?”

“……”

“Point taken. Okay, here goes.”

Stephen may have hesitated for far too long because soon an icy hand seized the back of his neck and he yelped.

_“Speak.”_

“Shit, Loki, I hate it when you do that!”

“I hate it more when people dare seek an audience with me and then not _speak!”_

“Alright, alright!” Stephen pulled his head away before he lost his neck to frostbite.

“December’s coming up.”

“And January right after, then February, and March and so on. What’s your point?”

“It’s going to be Christmas.”

“…and?”

“It’s going to be our first Christmas. Together.”

“And next year will be our second, the year after, our third. If we’re still together, that is. What’s your point?”

“What’s my – what do you mean if we’re still together?” Stephen demanded.

“Really. You’re the one who can see into the future and you’re asking me.”

“God, you’re cold.”

“If you mean that in the literal sense of the word, I can’t help it. If you mean figuratively…I still can’t help it. It is a defense mechanism, designed to insulate my otherwise vulnerable sensitivities against the harsh reality of the world and all the cruelty in it.”

Stephen blinked. He patted Loki’s shoulder awkwardly.

“I know what I’m going to get you for Christmas.”

Loki tensed –

“An electric blanket.”

Loki paled. “Do you hate me that much, Strange?”

“Loki, that was a joke.”

“Oh.” Loki sniffed. “You should have said.”

Stephen could not resist the urge any longer and pulled his sort-of boyfriend into a hug, his throat bobbing up and down as he chuckled. “The Achilles heel of Loki of Asgard: the humble electric blanket.”

Loki shrugged. “If you’re so curious, get one. You’ll wake up on Boxing Day in a puddle of water.”

“Nahh.” Stephen kissed him quickly on the temple. “I’m quite fond of ice sculptures.”

Loki leaned into the embrace. “You’re warm enough for me, Strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble to tide us over until the new year~~ 🎉🍻🎊🎅🎄⛄❄️🎉🍻🎊🎅🎄⛄❄️


End file.
